Consecuencias
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: One-shot contado por William Stryker. ¿Que podría pasar si cada superhumano muriese...?


Había una frase que escuche hace mucho tiempo y a la que he llegado a sinceramente despreciar por completo debido a como de cierta es, _"Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, porque podrías conseguirlo"_. Suena risible, ¿cierto? Su advertencia es profunda y dolorosa pero desgraciadamente muy pocos la reconocen.

Ahora soy un hombre moribundo con una comprensión muy amarga de la necesidad de desear cuidadosamente. Si me hubiesen dicho hace años que el cumplimiento de mi deseo, compartido con una parte importante de la población mundial, iba a tener este precio me habría reído en sus caras. Yo era un importante general, la única persona aparte de unos pocos más que veía la verdad, que intentaba cumplir con la verdad. Teníamos razón, nada más era imaginable.

Arrogancia. Eramos tan arrogantes. Pensábamos que entendíamos el universo mejor que nadie. Nosotros eramos los humanos perfectos, sin mancha de los mutantes, brujas, metahumanos y supergenios en nuestras familias. ¿Quienes podrían comprender la realidad del universo mejor que nosotros? ¿Quién si no podía saber con certeza que esos seres eran abominaciones que no merecían existir?

No entendíamos nada.

Quizá él si lo hizo.

No lo se. Tal vez por eso se suicido. Comprendió que había condenado al mundo con sus actos y decidió reunirse con su familia en la muerte. Me habría encantado haberlo acompañarlo.

Frank Castle. Si, era así como se llamaba. Mato varios de los supers después de que su familia muriese en el fuego cruzado entre los Vengadores, los X-Men y unos alienigenas. Luego un club formado por victimas inocentes de las luchas entre héroes y villanos lo contrato. Le dieron armas, información, fondos y le sacaban de la cárcel cuando lo pillaban. Los mutantes, Spiderman, Venom, Hulk, los Inhumanos, HYDRA, el Duende Verde, los Cuatro Fantásticos, los Vengadores,...todos ellos cayeron por un solo hombre, no robots gigantes ni enfermedades diseñadas ni ninguna otra contramedida empleada antes contra ellos, hasta que solo quedaba uno por morir en el mundo.

Él y Daredevil lucharon hasta que él lo acuchillo, descubriendo en el proceso que era un antiguo amigo de la infancia. Por lo que he oído se suicido después de escuchar sus últimas palabras. Quizás fuese porque se consideraba un superhumano. Quizás fuese la culpa. No quiero saberlo.

Mientras celebrábamos la última victoria de la humanidad sobre los anormales a ninguno se le paso por la cabeza que quizás la hubiésemos cagado a lo grande.

En una semana Dormamu hizo su ataque. Sin el Doctor Strange para pararlo mato a más de diezmil personas en pocos minutos. La única razón por la que la cuenta de muertos no aumento era porque su hermana lo arrastro de vuelta a su dimensión tirando de una oreja inexistente tras haber matado a Thunderbolt Ross. Ninguno de nosotros sabia que Banner y ella habían sido novios. Vivir para creer.

En ese momento creíamos que era un hecho aislado. Que pronto lograríamos tecnologías que nos permitieran defendernos contra esa clase de seres y grupos. Eramos muy buenos en engañarnos a nosotros mismo a medida que más enemigos de los supers salieron del espacio o de portales a sus dimensiones nativas para provocar un poco de caos y luego irse. Miro para atrás ahora mismo y no puedo evitar gritarle a mi yo más joven por su estupidez y arrogancia.

Nos equivocamos y estamos sufriendo las consecuencias hasta este día.

Los Kree y los Skrull vinieron como buitres a un futuro cadáver unos meses más tarde. S.H.I.E.L.D. apenas podía contener a ambos grupos sin la ayuda de los Shi'ar. Saber que el Profesor X y los mutantes eran los únicos humanos que eran vistos como amigos por ese imperio y que ahora estaban muertos hizo que la alianza con ellos se rompiese y se fueran, dejándonos atrapados en este planeta con millones de muertos por parte de cada especie.

Intentamos hacer ingeniería inversa con los aparatos y naves, para vengarnos de nuestros traidores y destruir nuestro enemigos. Ahora veo que los traidores eramos nosotros. Sin gente como Doctor Doom, Reed Richards o Tony Stark ninguno de los físicos, mecánicos y ingenieros lograba algo en lo que eran meros juguetes para esas especies. Apenas habían logrado avanzar en la tecnología de los láseres cuando esos otros alienigenas, los Badoon, atacaron y tuvimos que pasar la vergüenza de ser rescatados por otro grupo de alienigenas, los llamados Guardianes de la Galaxia. Sin embargo, ellos solo lo habían hecho porque los Badoons eran sus enemigos jurados. Cualquier trato con ellos se había frustrado cuando un fanático mato a Star-Lord y Moon Dragon cuando ellos mencionaron ser nativos de la Tierra.

Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso y su despedida hizo que toda la humanidad se desesperase. Los acusaron, querían hacer daño a todo el mundo, se acusaban los unos a los otros pero, al final, tuvimos que admitir que nos lo merecíamos.

Creíamos que los superhumanos eran abominaciones, seres que no debían ni tenían que existir, agentes del Diablo para contaminar la creación. Ahora se los adora como santos incluso a los villanos. Eran un regalo del Señor para protegernos de amenazas que ningún ser humano normal podía luchar por si solo, con tanta capacidad para la maldad y la crueldad como para la bondad y el amor al igual que cualquier otro. Y nosotros, como un grupo de bastardos desagradecidos, los queríamos a todos muertos. Matamos a nuestros protectores y nos quedamos para sufrir las consecuencias de nuestros errores.

Ahora ya no queda mucha población. El hambre y la guerra arrasan por todo el planeta. Las guerras alienigenas sin control destrozaron por completo el ecosistema. Los suicidios y asesinatos también aumentaron. Con una desesperación absoluta incluso yo me uní a rezar por algo, lo que fuese o quién fuese, un salvador o salvadora que llegase en nuestro momento más oscuro, cuando apenas podíamos ayudarnos a nosotros mismos.

Y alguien llego a salvarnos. Un alienigena que parecía un humanoide plateado montado en una tabla de surf.

Nada más verlo me di cuenta, junto con muchos más, de su identidad. Y de lo que anunciaba.

Tenia que reír o llorar y elegí reír. Había vuelto a hacerlo. Había deseado algo y se había cumplido de una forma que jamas habría imaginado. No teníamos más salvación que la eutanasia y el hombre de plata y el gigante con el sombrero ridículo iban a encargarse del proceso.

Solo esperaba que el Devorador de Mundos acabase rápido para que pudiese ir al Infierno que merecía.

No quiero sufrir más, pienso mientras las lagrimas caen por mis mejillas.

Nadie quería.


End file.
